


Последний рубеж

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, fandom Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Japanese hairpins, Wood Painting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020
Summary: Японские шпильки для волос из палочек для суши.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Последний рубеж




End file.
